HUNGER: Harry Potter Version
by nightchild4567
Summary: What will happen when Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha from the anime NARUTO have a mission to attend Hogwarts? what will Happen when they must watch over the Trio? You can choose the pairings. THe Story is better then Summary
1. Chapter 1

**HUNGER**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The four shinobi stared at the blonde Hokage in shock.**

"**What!!"**

**The Blue-eyed Kyuubi container yelled out in a loud and annoying voice that had the Hokage and his companions wincing in pain. **

"**Shut Up!" Tsunade, the 5****th**** Hokage of Konoha threw and empty bottle of sake at the annoying boy's head.**

"**Owwww..." Naruto Uzumaki slumped to the floor, holding his head in pain. **

"**Naruto-Kun!" A dark blue haired girl with pale violet pupil-less eyes ran to the annoying blonde's side, gentle healing the newly formed bump. **

"**Naruto! You are such a Baka! I bet Sasuke-kun would have dodged it! Right?" The other girl, a pink-haired green eyed one, looked up at the stoic, handsome raven haired, black eyed Boy with adoration.**

"**Sakura-Channnnnnnn! Why do you only pay attention to Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto ignored the quiet pale-eyed girl known as Hinata Hyuga to fawn over the loud and obnoxious Sakura Haruno. **

"**Hn" The silent boy with handsome good looks, Sasuke Uchiha, ignored Naruto's insult and looked at the Hokage for an explanation. **

"**Before Naruto's interruption, I believe you had heard me right. You four, along with both Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi will be traveling to a place called England where you will be posing as Japanese transfer students, while your sensei's will be new teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you will be calling your chakra and bloodlines as a type of 'magic' that only Japanese witches and Wizards are able to use. At this school you are to hunt down a man called Lord Voldemort, A.k.a Tom Riddle while watching over the current students at the school, especially a boy called Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Those three seem to be Lord Voldemort's targets. Do you understand?" **

**The four shinobi nodded their heads.**

"**Good. Here are your information scrolls. Pack enough weapons and other essentials for at least a year or two. Be ready at two pm here tomorrow. Dismissed." **

**Within two seconds the office which Tsunade spends most of her time in was empty except for the tall, very old man with moon-rimmed glasses who seemed to melt out of the walls.**

"**Do you think that this would work?" Tsunade massaged her temples as the old man sat down.**

"**I believe that the Unusual and special talents that the Hyuga girl possess would be a big part in helping us to get rid of Voldemort, once and for all." Professor Dumbledore looked at the blonde Hokage who nodded in return. **

"**It also seems like the Blonde young man is also harboring a secret, one he must tell his comrades if he wishes to survive this 'mission' as you call it." **

**Tsunade sat up and gave the old man a once look over before nodding in agreement. **

"**Alright… but he himself has to do it in return Hinata Hyuga must also reveal her own secret." **

**Tsunade took out a bottle of sake**

"**I will return tomorrow at the appointed time." **

**Dumbledore stood nodded a goodbye and disappeared behind a door. **

**Tsunade sighed; tomorrow will be troublesome, as the lazy genius of Konoha would say**

* * *

**Author Comment:**

**So? what do you think? please review if you have anything to say. I'll even take flames **

**NightChild**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hi everybody!!! It's me again! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! This chapter has a little bit of SasuHina. I think that I'm going to have a little Hinata love with all characters and then I'm going to see which pair I like the best (I love all Hinata pairs)

**HUNGER**

**Chapter Two**

She sat in front her Father. Her head bowed in the proper position, her pale hands clenched in a fist on her knees. She was dressed as a proper Hyuga (white yukata with a black obi and a black geta)

"This is your last chance. I don't want you to fail this mission. If you come back without destroying this Voldemort guy considered yourself disinherit." Hiashi Hyuga glared down at his eldest daughter in distaste.

"Hai, oto-sama" Hinata's soft voice was barley herd

"Get out of my sight." He growled in disgust.

Hinata got up and ran out of the room, closing the sliding door softly behind her. She looked up at her cousin who smiled gentle in an unlike Neji way.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama, you will finish the mission." Hinata looked up, tears gathered in her light lavender eyes.

"Arigato Neji-Nissan, for your belief." She bowed slightly before slowly walking past her cousin and into her room.

She had finished packing the night before and was now ready to leave everything she had known to a future that hopefully was better then her life in Konoha. This was her chance and maybe she might even be able to tell her long time crush her feelings.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not in a good mood. First, His so called friend woke him up in the ungodly hours of the morning. (It is a known fact that Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person.) Next, the Hokage gives him a mission with his two annoying friends and a Hyuga. As his mood got worse, he goes home and finds that he is out of Tomatoes!!!!! And so here he was, the great Sasuke Uchiha shopping for tomatoes. The street was empty due to his red glare that didn't seem to have a known target but caused everyone to scurry out of his path. What Sasuke didn't know was that when he was angry, along with the red glare he gave, he also becomes oblivious to everything and everyone around him (except his tomatoes) So when he felt slight bump and heard a small "ouch" Sasuke Uchiha wondered if he was going crazy. It wasn't till he looked down at the crumbled heap at his feet did he realized that he wasn't losing his mind.

"Watch it Hyuga!" He growled at the young heiress. The "Hyuga" he growled at was no other then his new partner in the new mission he was given. A light color of shame crawled up his neck as Hinata climbed to her feet wearing a revealing white Yukata.

"sumiman-san **(is that how you spell it?)"** She bowed slightly, not meeting his eyes, a ran off with the flushed Uchiha looking after her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched in the shadows (once again) as the young ninja that was assigned this mission silently come in with small packs of supplies. Looking over his half moon glasses, he studied each one. The Young Shy one was obviously the Hyuga girl with _that_ special ability. The cold dark haired one was the famed Uchiha. Although He was rumored to have no interest in girls, Dumbledore saw the light flush on his neck and ears as he glanced at the Shy girl next to him.

"NARUTO!!!!!!"

Dumbledore flinched slightly as the loud shout reached their ears. A short blond haired boy cam flying through the doorway with an angry pink haired girl glaring at the injured boy

'_Ah, the Kyubi and the Haruno' _Dumbledore smiled as the blond buxom hokage yelled to get there attention.

"SHUT UP! Now that you are all finally here, this is Albus Dumbledore, he will be the one who is going to take you to your new holdings. He is also a very strong wizard and is gong to be your Headmaster at the school."

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the light as all eyes (and in Kakashi's case, one eye) went to him.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

A/N: So i hope you like it ! If you have any suggegstions or complaints please review!!! Also if you want a paring you can request on and i'll see what i can do!!

Thank you

NightChild


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Okay you guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had to move. I would also thank all that added me as favorite author or story as well as review and vote for Hinata pairings! The Next chapter will have the votes so far.

**

* * *

**

HUNGER 

**Chapter Three**

Hinata stared at the tall old man that emerged from the shadows of the wall. Beside her, she saw Sasuke reach for a kunai but stop at as the old man spoke in a calm and cool voice.

"Please do not be alarmed. I am only here to transport you all to my school."

"HEY!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!!?"

Naruto yelled with a finger pointing in the old man's direction.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!!"

Tsunade threw a bottle at Naruto's head but missed as Naruto dodged

"HAHA Missed me you old Hag!"

Tsunade opened her mouth to yell at him but before she was able to make a single sound

Hinata's quiet voice interrupted her.

"You're chakra is different."

All eyes looked at her in alarm, only now noticing the bulging veins around her pale eyes.

"You are correct. Witches and wizards have different chakra cords then nin's" Dumbledore looked at Hinata from the top of his glasses.

"In What way?" Sakura piped up

"Wizards need to channel their chakra into inanimate objects, such as the wands we use, while Nin's do not."

"Now, if that is all, we need to leave quickly. The Sorting ceremony begins soon." Dumbledore looked at Tsunade as she nodded and looked at the chosen Nin's.

"You all know what you need to do. I will expect an update of events once every week. Good Luck." She looked at them solemnly as Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Do not be alarmed, I am just going to transport us all to Hogwarts." Dumbledore placed one hand on Hinata's shoulder while the other took out a wand.

"Now, everyone, if you shall touch Ms.Hyuga, we shall get going."

"OKAY!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped on Hinata which caused her to turn tomato red.

Looking at the Heiress and seeing the image of his beloved vegetable **(Is tomatoes a veggie?) **Sasuke moved closer to Hinata and grabbed her hand while sporting a very, very light blush.

Once Sakura had grabbed onto Hinata, Dumbledore closed his eyes and raised his wand. "avanzarnento noi a tavola circustanza da miei voto (1)."

As he spoke the words, The Hokage's office seemed to melt as an unfamiler image resumed it's place.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and lowered his wand

"HOLY-"

"NARUTO!"

_Wack_

"OW….SA-KU-RA!!"

Dumbledore looked down at the nin's in amusement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

(1)-It's something I made up on the spot. Basically it's Italian for "Transport us to location of my desire." At least I think it it.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like it! Remember please Review and give suggestions or even flames. Write your thought down and send! Also vote to see who you want to see Hinata paired with! And what House they should go into!

Night Child


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: sorry! I totally forgot about the fact that you can't appear at Hogwarts like that and because of all the response that I got I was motivated to do another chapter; I want to thank all who reviewed! Because of you I forced myself to start writing!

**HUNGER**

**Chapter Four**

"Wow." Was all Hinata could say as she looked up at the giant medieval-like castle.

"Come." Dumbledore simple said and walked up the stone stairs.

Before her reached the giant doors, they creaked open. Startled, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto whipped out a Kunai and got into a defense position.

"Ah, Albus, There you are!" A tall old lady dressed in a black velvet cloak and a matching pointy witch hat ran out to him.

"Good evening, Minerva. I want you to meet the exchange students I had spoken to you about." The old witch stopped in her tracks and stared at the Nin's.

"But Albus… There so young!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed

"They are young in our standers. In their village, they are considered adults." Dumbledore explained then glanced at them. "There is no need to fear. Hogwarts is considered a safe place. Hopefully you won't need to carry many of those around." He pointed at the Kunai that the four ninjas still held in their hands.

Naruto immediately put his weapon away; Sakura followed his lead while Hinata and Sasuke followed a minute later.

"Albus." McGonagall said, bringing his attention back to her, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Right." Dumbledore nodded and proceeded to go into the ancient school with the Chuunin fallowing him.

Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had no time to admire the elegantly built building as they were quickly ushered into the giant cafeteria like area. (A/N: I have no idea what to call the place where they eat except cafeteria.)

They stood near the doorway watching as the older wizard walked calmly up to his seat. "Let the sorting commence!" he bellowed. McGonagall moved to the three legged stool where an old ratty hat sat, in her hand was a long list.

"Anderson, Henry" McGonagall called out and a young sandy haired boy stepped out from the crowd of people that stood in front of the podium where the hat sat on the stool ( try say that three times fast!)

The sandy haired kid sat while McGonagall placed the worn out hat on top of his head.

As the hat began to speak, our favorite group of foreign Nin's immediately went on guard but did not draw any weapons.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sakura let out a little yelp that was hidden by the loud apples that erupted throughout the great hall.

One by one, as the young Nin and the entire hall watched, the crow of youngsters grew smaller and smaller until no one was left. Finally the small group was noticed.

Dumbledore motioned the group of four to move to the front of the hall, where all could see them. The Head of Hogwarts stood to get everyone's attention

"This Year, Hogwarts is doing something that we have not done before, we are hosting the first of the international wizard exchange students. These four before you are wizard students just like you all except they come from the Japanese wizarding world of Kohona. Give them a welcome fit for Hogwarts!"

The entire hall erupted in loud cheering, whistles and clapping. This went on for more then a few minutes till Dumbledore calmed them down. " Please, step forward and have the hat place you in your designed house" He spoke to the startled but silent nin's. Naruto, being Naruto, jumped forward and shoved the magical hat on top of his. After a few minutes of silence, the hat shouted his house.

"GRIFFANDOR!"

The table to the left of Hinata erupted in applause as Naruto leapt from the seat and sat at the edge of the table.

Sakura walked forward and sat under the hat. Her house was shouted immediately.

"RAVENCLAW!"

One of the tables in the middle cheered as the braintastic pink haired girl joined them.

Before Hinata could walk up, Sasuke moved onto the stool. Before the hat was placed on his head, it shouted his house, almost exactly the same way it had done 3 years before to a certain blond haired trouble-maker (Draco Malfoy)

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far left applauded as the stoic teenager slowly made his way to his seat.

The navy haired heiress looked at the hat in front of her,

Now it was Hinata's turn.

A/N: Sooo? How is it? I decided to stop it there for obvious reasons! Where do you want Hinata to be placed? It's your choice! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: okay thank you for all who reviewed and voted! These are the results for which house Hinata should be in:

Hufflepuff: 3

Gryffindor: 7

Slytherin: 8

Ravenclaw: 1

As for who she is paired with, this one is still open to vote. I'm going to try and get a little of Hinata love for all the ones suggested then the most voted for one will be the permanent one. This is the votes so far:

Hinata x Sasuke: 16

Hinata x Draco: 16

Hinata x Harry: 10

Hinata x Naruto: 8

Hinata x George: 4

Hinata x Fred: 4

(Looks like so far, people want sweet, innocent Hinata with the bad boys!)

**HUNGER**

**Chapter Five**

Hinata hesitantly sat on the three legged stool as the raggedy but magical hat was placed on her head. Her world went dark as the large hat covered her eyes.  
_"Ahh, what do we have here? A…Hyuga? Huh," _

Hinata frowned as the soft voice echoed in her head.

"_Many different tributes to a person, but which to choose?"_

"_Gryffindor courage, but Slytherin Pride. Ravenclaw Smarts but Hufflepuff Soul."_

The entire hall was silent as the hat sat on her head, not making a sound.

"_Ah? What is this? This 'secret' you protect? Hm, this changes many things...I shall put you in ..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from her head and Hinata stood to join Sasuke at the table on the far left. She nodded shyly to the stoic tomato lover then looked up at the head table where Dumbledore stood once again.

"Now that the sorting ceremony is complete, it's time to EAT!"

With that the empty tables before them filled with food, most of which the Nin's have never seen before.

"WHOA!!"

An obnoxious yell came from the Gryffindor table which Sakura responded to,

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!"

Hinata and Sasuke at the Slytherin table looked hesitantly at the food, not taking any morsel.

After watching the food closely and the wizards who ate them, Hinata hesitantly took the tiniest bit of food and tasted it. With a slight nod of her head, both her and Sasuke took a small helping and ate slowly, using the chopstick that was generously provided for all of the undercover Nin's. They ate slowly and cautiously not noticing or caring at the strange stares they were getting from the other wizards and witches in training around them. Soon Dumbledore stood, getting silence immediately throughout the Great Hall.

"Now that our feasting has completed, the prefects will show you to your dorm houses."

A female and a male from each house stood and begin speaking all at once. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all stood at once, a hand out in attack position but none drawing a weapon out. Fortunately this went unnoticed as a loud volume of noise rose as the students began filing out after there Prefects. Hinata and Sasuke walked behind their group, staying on guard, just in case. …

(A/N) I know it's short but I'm having a major block right now which is why this is taking so long to write but does anyone know where the Slytherin dorm rooms are? Or any of the other house rooms beside Gryffindor (I know where that is!) Thank you! Please Review!! And give me some new ideas!

Moon Child


	6. Author Note Important!

Author Note: Please read!!!!!

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I have a real good explanation for that…….My computer crashed a couple of months ago and everything that I had on the computer was erased including the story. I had just gotten a new computer and so it might take a while to get everything up to date and so forth. But I apologize. I will be posting a new chapter as soon as I can. But thank you for all the reviews and helpful hints! Again I am sorry.

~Night Child


	7. Chapter 6

Author Note: Soooo Sorry for the long wait but it's been way too much trouble over where I am…I just got a new job right after my computer crashed. I'm also trying to get into a college and I am a volunteer firefighter in the small town that I live in. And thank you soooo much for all of your reviews!

**HUNGER**

**Chapter Six**

_With Hinata and Sasuke…_

The two undercover shinobi fallowed the wizards and witches in training until the bright clean hallways of the Hogwarts School turned dark, wet and slimy.

The new students drew closer to each other as it got darker and darker, till finally they were standing in front a brick wall.

The students, including Hinata and Sasuke, stood there confused but wary, knowing something was going to happen.

The slimy looking male prefect turned and said in a nasty voice,

"Now pay attention closely because I ain't gonna repeat it."

All of the students lean in carefully so they won't miss it.

The Prefect grinned, revealing yellow nasty teeth and said,

"Solanum dulcamara." (which is the scientific name for Bittersweet nightshade, a poisoness plant)

With those words, the brick wall behind him opeaned up to reveal what looked like a cozy and very large living room.

The students walked in after the Prefect and stared in awe of the magnificent place that was hidden at the end of such a miserable hallway.

The two nins walked in slowly, hands close to wear a hidden weopen would be. They had never seen such a thing as opening walls to reveal a hidden place. They were both awed and slightly frightened (although Sasuke won't ever admitted it) at the show of unkown sustance being used.

_With Naruto and the Trio(a.k.a Harry, Hermonie, and Ron)_

'Aww man! I am so bored! Why couldn't I get in the same house as Sakura?'

Naruto thought as he hung back, not paying any attention to the scenery around him. Which is why he almost ended up as a bright orange, yellow and black (school outfits) pancake.

"Watch out!" a female voice warned him. Naruto looked up at a busy brown haired female that seemed the same age (and the same height!) then looked down at his feet, only to see empty air where he was about to step.

"AHHHHHHH!!" He screamed and jumped back to the girl who saved his life.

"THANK YOU! YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" Naruto turned and gave a breath taken hug, pratically squeezing the life out of the poor witch.

"Oy! Whisker face! Let her go!"

Naruto looked up at the red head, freckled face wizard and the black haired,green-eyed glasses boy that stood next to him.

He let her go and stepped forward.

"HI! My name NARUTO UZUMAKI, and I'm GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

he posedwith the peace sign and a gigantic smile.

"What's a Hokage?" the bushy haired female asked.

Naruto sweatdropped, 'oops. I wasn't supposed to say that.'

"um nothing important"

"oh, okay. Well, I'm Hermonie Granger, these two is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Naruto looked confused for a second, "why do your names seems familiar?" he asked,

"Baka!"

Naruto looked passed the trio to see a pissed off looking pink haired girl.

"uh oh." He said and immedialtly ducked, as Sakura punched him.

"OW! SAKURA-CHAN! WHY'D YOU HIT ME!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura bent down and whispered fercialy, "because you baka! Thoses are the ones we have watch over…discretly!"

"Ohhh!."

Naruto nodded, as Sakura turned to the confused Trio.

"Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura and you already know this Baka."

She pointed to naruto who waws still on the ground, covering the top of his head.

"Um. Hi."

Harry Potter stuck out his hand to shake.

Sakura looked at it, then back up at him. "your suppoes to shake it." Hermonie told her.

"oh. Yeah! I've read about this." But before Sakura could shake his hand, Naruto grabbed it with both of his hands and shook it… hard.

Harry's glasses fell off his face as he tried , unsuccesfully to take back him hand before the enthuastic blond ripped his arm off.

"Naruto! Knock it off!"

Sakura hit him once again, this time, knocking Naruto out cold.

"Baka." She growled and turned back to them.

"Sorry."

"Um? Is he gonna be alright?" Hermonie asked, looking at the unconscious blond. Sakura nodded.

"This happens all the time. Don't worry; He'll be okay in a few more seconds."

Right on Cue, Naruto regained consciousnesses and leaped up.

"Whoa!"

He scratched his whiskered cheek and grinned. Then as, if he suddenly remembered something, Naruto turned to were he almost fell to his death only to see a flight of stairs where the air used to be.

"WHERE"D THAT COME FROM?" Naruto pointed to the stairs.

"Only now you noticed?" Sakura shook her head as the witch and wizard explained to him.

"The stairs at Hogwarts move."

Ron Pointed out to another flight of stairs above them as it began to move.

"Wow." For the first time, Naruto was quiet.

"Come on, we better get up there before it decided s to move again." Harry said and the trio plus Naruto moved to the stairs as Sakura went down a different flight, where the rest of her house moved to.

"Naruto! Later at Kakashi and Anko's office!" Sakura called out to him.

Naruto nodded and fallowed the Trio up to where his new home was going to be.

A/N:

What do you think? Read and Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: After attempting to continue this story I have found that it was going nowhere, and so I will be rewriting HUNGER. It will still be the same pairings, characters and cross over but the entire story plot will be different…it will be better. So please wait patiently for my new HUNGER story. Thank You


End file.
